<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cookies by Youwerenevermeanttofeelalone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24244315">Cookies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youwerenevermeanttofeelalone/pseuds/Youwerenevermeanttofeelalone'>Youwerenevermeanttofeelalone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Comics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkwardness, F/M, Making Out, a hint of low self-esteem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:34:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24244315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youwerenevermeanttofeelalone/pseuds/Youwerenevermeanttofeelalone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Your best friend brings freshly-baked cookies and tells you a secret. </p><p>Based off “Flirty Childhood Friend Accidentally Confesses To You” by Liu’s Audio on YouTube per request of a reader.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Plus Size Reader, Peter Parker/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cookies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>@youwerenevermeanttofeelalone on tumblr.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hi, beautiful.” </p><p>You made a face, cringing as the greeting left Peter’s lips. </p><p>His shoulders dropped. “Why do you always make that face when I call you beautiful? You know I’m joking.”</p><p>That was exactly the reason why it bothered you so much, he was just joking. He made a move to step into the household which prompted you to tease him in order to lighten the mood. “Why should I let you in?”</p><p>“I brought cookies! And your jacket.” His comment made you observe he was holding a container in his hand while your jacket hung from his left shoulder.</p><p>You let him in, following him toward the kitchen where he was placing the cookies on the counter. Peter always made himself comfortable in your house, he moved freely, probably because he had frequented it since he was a child. May and your mom were great friends, that meant Peter and you had practically been raised together. </p><p>“You’re home alone?” he inquired, taking in the unusual silence around the house. </p><p>You hummed, leaning against the wall. “I think I’ve been home alone since the early morning.”</p><p>“You think?”</p><p>“I was tired last night and went to sleep early—“</p><p>“And for the looks of it, you just woke up, huh?”</p><p>You looked down, realizing his eyes were on your body. You were still on your pajamas. Unconsciously, you straightened your back and nodded. </p><p>“I get it,” he assured. “I’ve been really busy, haven’t slept well in weeks.”</p><p>“How is everything going? We haven’t really talked in ages.” </p><p>One of the disadvantages of having Peter as a best friend was that with the constant teasing from your mom and May, you couldn’t have privacy. You had lost count of the instances in which your mom had burst into your room just to see if you weren’t finally making out with him. May wasn’t any better, constantly dropping hints that Peter and you would make an amazing couple. </p><p>Many times you had wondered if your mom’s attitude wasn’t just to make you feel less insecure, but if that was her intention her execution had the opposite effect. </p><p>Peter sighed a lament, “I know, I’m sorry. It’s just everyone around us says we should date and... w—well,” he stuttered, focusing on the wall behind you, “between you and me, w—would you ever...” his voice lowered to a mumble, “date me?”</p><p>“Sure,” you shrugged, frowning upon seeing his shocked expression. “You don’t believe me?”</p><p>“I thought that a—all the pressure everyone puts on us to date was a turnoff,” Peter explained, playing with the strings of his zippered hoodie. </p><p>“Not really.”</p><p>“But think about it, we wouldn’t have a single moment to ourselves! Everyone would always have their attention on us and our friends would tease us and—“  he stopped himself, analyzing your face. “You’re sure,” he asserted, you nodded in confirmation. </p><p>Peter hadn’t thought it through when he decided to confess. Should he ask you out? Tell you to forget about it? One would make him happy and the other would save him from a big embarrassment. But it was you, everything had to be okay — it was you, yes. </p><p>“Would you like to maybe catch a movie next weekend? Would that be okay for a date? I don’t know what you like in that way...”</p><p>“That sounds good, yeah.”</p><p>He licked his lips, “May is gonna kill me for this...” Peter got closer to you, eyes on your lips, “can I kiss you?”</p><p>You nodded. You only had kissed him once, you both were drunk and had dumbly made out — you didn’t think he remembered it and to be fair you only remembered parts. </p><p>Peter leaned in, slowly closing his eyes the second your lips made contact. The kiss was too short for your liking, but his lips were softer than anyone who was familiar with his habits would’ve ever assumed. </p><p>“W—was that okay? ‘Cause I would understand if you didn’t want to date me because of my kissing ski—“ </p><p>You interrupted him with your mouth on his, cupping his cheeks while kissing him as intensely as you felt comfortable with while in the middle of the kitchen. </p><p>“I would date you if you were a bad kisser, though,” you whispered on his lips.</p><p>“Why on earth would you do that?”</p><p>“Because I like you, and it would be fun to teach you.”</p><p>“God, this is so embarrassing,” he laughed, shaking his head. “It’s not cool telling the person you like you like them, it’s supposed to just happen!”</p><p>“It literally just happened, Pete,”</p><p>“Yeah, but we’re both extremely busy! You have all those projects and I have school and then the other thing...”</p><p>“It’s okay if you don’t want this,” you told him, hoping you didn’t sound as disappointed as you felt. </p><p>“I do!” Peter wanted it more than anything he had ever wanted. He had liked you for such a long time, the pressure from everyone around the two of you made it all difficult and confusing but he couldn’t remember a moment in which he hadn’t thought you were absolutely perfect. </p><p>As much as his responsibilities didn’t align with yours, you always had time for him and he always orbited around you. You made him a better person, he wanted to impress you all the time and make you laugh and make you proud — he looked up to you, you kept him in check. </p><p>“I don’t wanna lose you in this,” he confessed, “I don’t want their pressure to ruin everything, I don’t want Spider-Man to get between us...”</p><p>“As long as you’re careful, there won’t be no problem.” You admired him too much, both as a person and as a superhero to have a problem with it.</p><p>Peter pulled you closer, his nose brushing yours as he spoke, “I’ll put it like this: do you wanna go out with me? Not like just going on dates but like being an actual thing. We don’t have to tell anything to anyone if you don’t want to, we won’t listen to them.”</p><p>You placed your hands on the back of his neck, “what if I want to tell them?”</p><p>You didn’t feel comfortable with being his secret. It would only be detrimental for your mental health and self-esteem, enough you had with the societal expectations placed upon you. </p><p>“Do you want them to know you’re dating a loser like me?” he half-joked, eyes boring into yours. </p><p>“I’d proudly say I’m dating a loser like you.”</p><p>Peter kissed you again, wrapping his arms around your waist. “Do you mind if I stick around for a bit? We could watch a movie or something.”</p><p>You shook your head, leaning in to peck his lips. He laughed into the kiss, lifting you off the floor over how excited he was. Instead of putting you down, Peter tightened his grip around you and carried you properly. </p><p>You giggled his name, squealing when he shifted you against his hips to fit you against his side. Out of reflex your legs wrapped around him, arms snaked over his neck. “Don’t drop me or I’ll cry.”</p><p>“Living room or your bedroom?”</p><p>“Bedroom, I have to take advantage of you being strong enough to carry me.”</p><p>He burst out laughing, walking toward the stairs and trotting up them. “I’ll carry you everywhere, baby.”</p><p>Pete didn’t put you down once you were in your bedroom, your now-boyfriend laid on your bed with you on top, enjoying the sight in more ways than one. With his hands on your wide waist, he leaned up to kiss you, too excited to hide it was one of the many things he had fantasized about. </p><p>Soon he was panting underneath you, the bulge in his jeans pressing against the thin material of your cotton pajamas making you shudder. His hands were strongly gripping the sides of your thighs as he bit into your bottom lip, the sound that he caused to come out of you the hottest thing he had ever heard. You kissed him heavily, trying to shut both of you up in case your family was back. </p><p>It didn’t matter if you made noise or not, a squeak from behind you made the both of you pull away. Turning around, you saw your mom frozen in the doorway. You sheepishly smiled at her, trying not to giggle when you saw Peter cover his boner with a pillow from your peripheral vision. </p><p>He blurted, nervously, “May sent some cookies.”</p><p>Your mom nodded, blinking rapidly. It was like she couldn’t believe what she had just seen and you didn’t know how to interpret it. </p><p>“Are the two of you a thing now?” She asked out of the blue, as if things had sunk when her eye caught Peter’s disheveled hair. </p><p>“Yes,” both you and Peter said at the same time. </p><p>Your mom clapped her hands together, “finally!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>